shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vodoo Prince, Renzu of the Dreaded Pirates
'' '(Flashback)'' Renzu of the Dreaded Pirates, being in a handful of battles... Only a few have seen him over the edge, some say he knows witchcraft while some argue that he uses firecrackers as weapon. But the truth is, he practices Vodoo. Yes, Vodoo, he learned this skill long ago during his stay at Impel Down. Renzu used to be part of Austinato's gang back home but he was captured by CP9 because they see him as a threat to the world. Now, when he was in Impel Down, he tried to break out but ended up in Level 5 or better known as freezing hell. He was shivering and cold, and he was supposed to be the wolves' food when an old man saved him in the nick of time. When he woke up, he saw a bearded old man. With Dreadlocks and tattered clothing, he was eccentric. But Renzu was used to meeting eccentric people. But little did he know that this old man told him "Hey, wanna know some neat trick of fighting?" at that moment, Renzu's life completely changed and he now has complete mastery of the vodoo arts. He earned the epiteph, Vodoo Prince in Impel down. Even so, his only known epiteph is Fox Eyes. Even though he rarely uses his sword in the vodoo arts. Renzu utilizes mixed chemicals and concoctions that are both explosive and flammable. The secret in his fighting technique is hidden in his sword, which contains small chambers that store blood of any living things and grans him control over their physical bodies. '' ''(Current Time) Renzu spends his time sparring with other well known fighters and drinking with his crew, even so... His skills in the Vodoo arts did not degenerate. His mastery of the Hex is second only to his skill with his skill with a sword. Renzu: Where am I? A man with a thick beard, Dreadlock hair and tattered clothes approached him, the man has a boyish grin. He was tall and hairy, with a well built body. Renzu was familiar with the man, he was the man who taught him the Vodoo arts. He was none other than Vol'Jin the eccentric man who has vast knowledge of the vodoo arts. Renzu: Master? You're alive? Vol'Jin: No young one... I am but a fragment of your past memories. Renzu:So, you're... Vol'Jin: Yes, I am nothing more than a figment of you imagination... Renzu: That explains why you never say mon at the end of your sentence. It's good to see you again master, Vol'Jin: I'm gonna say the same thing to you, mon. Now, tell me... Are you still practicing the lessons I thought you? Renzu: Yes, but I'm having problems on finding someone who uses the same technique I use. Vol'Jin: Do not be naive Renzu, mon. The world is a vast dinner table, you have the possibility to meet different waiters... Renzu: I can't relate to that master, but I think someone will defienitely come and brace me to a deeper world of the Vodoo arts... Vol'Jin: Yes, I'm sorry I only thought you this far my student. Renzu: It's okay, master. I'll find that person. Renzu suddenly realizes his world is shaking like a huge black storm is coming.... Filled with thudners and heavy blows of wind. Vol'Jin: I guess this is goodbye, let's meet again, mon. Renzu: M-master?! Renzu suddenly wakes up and realizes that Drautic and the rest of the Dreaded Pirates crew are staring at him. Dasher: You having a nightmare, Renzu? Renzu: It's... Nothing. Cmon, let's get going. Aeon: Aight, set the sail! We're moving forward! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Putridas